100 things I can do
by Christmascookie26
Summary: Just a bunch of things Percy unexpectedly can do. Singing, skate boarding, dancing, etc... suggestions are encouraged. Better than sounds.
1. Skateboard

**Hi peeps, this is just some weird story i made up cause it's been on my mind for a while. This stories that i make it so Percy can do a bunch of stuff his friends and family didn't know about. And suggestions will be helpful. I'm trying to get to 100 things, please help me with my goal. **

**I shall do one disclaimer for the entire book, XD okay let's gets started. I do not own the PJO series or characters. :( **

**Anyway let's begin. And this one is something Percy can do, it tells you in The Sea of Monsters that Percy can skate board. **

#1: Skate Boarding

Percy (POV)

I was whizzing through the streets of New York. My mom, Sally Jackson, told me that Annabeth is meeting me at New York City Park **(I do not know if this is a real park) **for my 19 birthday.

Of course Annabeth didn't know I skate boarded, it never came up in our conversations.

As I expertly dodged people in the streets, I did Ollies, 360's and bunch of other tricks. As I drew near the park, a bunch of tall bushes blocked my sight of the park. But when they ended a saw a surprising sight.

All of my friends, pretty much the entire Camp Half-Blood, and the Olympians were all waiting for me. Balloons and streamers were strewn everywhere. There was a big blue birthday cake, and a bunch of presents on a table, snacks and other foods were on other tables.

I was so surprised I just rolled right past.

"Watch out!" someone yelled, i turned to see as I just about hit into a tall man. I dodged just in time, to find a group of small school girls blocking the sidewalk. The only way I would be able to avoid hitting them is going down the concrete stairs on my left.

But me and my kindness. I aimed toward the stairs, and right before I could touch the girls I was sailing through the air. But I landed on the landing at the body, but I was a little off and ended up tumbling to the ground.

I landed on the grass, and rolled into a bush. I slumped down exhausted and relieved I didn't hit anyone. A couple moments later Annabeth's worried face appeared in my eye sight.

"Percy are you okay?" she asked.

"Just fine." I said sitting in a comfortable position in my bush.

Suddenly she burst into laughter, and soon I joined in.

"Percy I didn't know you could skate board." Annabeth said between laugh.

"Theres alot of things you don't know about me." I said mysteriously. She helped me out of my bush. I looked up to see all my friends to be looking at my amused, worried, and confused.

"Oh..um...hi guys." I waved.

"How come you never told me you could skate board?" asked Leo.

"It never came up." I said.

"Maybe i can make a booster-rocket skate board." Leo suggested with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I smirked.

"That would be fun." I said

"NO!" Annabeth stated, me and Leo pouted.

I looked to find my skate board broken from the hard fall, i looked at it sadly. Great, just great (sarcasm).

My mom came out. "Percy your here." she noticed my skate board and frowned a little.

"Are you okay?" mom asked. I nodded.

She glanced back at my skate board. "It's a good thing I came prepared." she smirked. She went and handed me a long, heavy box wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

I unwrapped to find a brand new skate board.

"Wow mom thanks." I said.

I spent the rest of the day enjoying my birthday, talking with friends, showing Jason tricks on the skate board, and secretly planning the rocket skate board with Leo ;)

**Okay people 1 down and 99 more to go. If you have anything you think Percy should do just comment below and tell. **


	2. Basketball

**Wow I was surprised at all the reviews I've got, so many awesome ideas. Someone asked If I can make Percy control someone's blood. I was just going to say I will…..but not yet. **

**This one shall be basketball. YAY!**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

#2: Basketball

Percy (POV)

I was walking through Camp Half-Blood bored out of my mind. I was thinking about going for a swim or something, before I heard the sound of a basketball bouncing on pavement.

I looked over and saw Jason, Leo, Chris, Grover, and some other campers playing a free for all basketball game. While people watched amused.

I stopped and watched for a second, a smile playing it's way onto my face as the ball was stolen from Chris.

"What are you smiling about Jackson?" Clarrise asked, noticing my smile.

"Nothing, nothing." I said putting my hands up in defeat, but the smile was still on my face.

"Think you can do any better?" Jason smirked, I realized everyone was watching now. Grover who's actually watched my play basketball when I was younger smirked.

"Darn right he can do better." Grover laughed.

"Really?" questioned Chris. Grover nodded.

"He was one of the best players I've seen when we were younger." Grover smiled.

"Ready to put your drachmas where your mouth is." Leo bet jokingly.

"Sure." Grover bet.

He stolls now interested in what was happening jumped in.

"Okay let's play a game. Percy and Jason team captains. The team that loses have to buy the other team dinner along with their girl-friends." Travis smirked.

"You got it!" Grover said, shaking hands with them.

"Ummm…..guys do I get a say in this?" I asked.

"No." they said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but first let me go get my basketball shorts on." I said running to my cabin.

I came back wearing sea green basketball shorts.

"Okay how are we going to determine whose on whose team. So we don't get confused?" asked Chris.

"How about shirts and skins?" Leo smiled.

"Okay." everyone agreed.

"Now Percy and Jason get go choose their players." Connor said.

"Percy you wanna go first?" Jason smirked, he had a sinister look in his eye. He was planning something. But none the less I went first.

"Fine. I want the Stolls." I said, I could use their speed and stealing abilities. "Jason gets to pick to players."

"I pick Chris and Leo." Jason said.

"Grover."

"Dakota"

"Frank"

"Uh…who else is there?" Jason asked. Right no one else was there.

"You can have…..Piper." Percy said. Piper looked up wide eyed,

"Excuse me." she said.

"You can use her charmspeak." Percy explained. Jason thought for a moment before smiling.

"Okay."

"Do I get a say in this?" Piper asked.

"No."

"Sense Percy picked first, his team is skins."

"Ugh, fine. I knew there was something evil about your suggestion." Percy groaned. But he took off his shirt anyway. By now a big crowd as settled to watch the game.

The girls eyes nearly bulged out of their head at the sight of Percy's muscles, and rock hard 6-pack. The boys noticed the looks Percy was getting,.

"How about Percy's keep his shirt on." Jason said.

"NO!" the girls shouted a little hurriedly.

"It's fine Jason, it's hot out here anyway." I assured, wondering why the girls were looking at me funny. Jason grumbled something about oblivious stupid boys, and we began to play.

Me and Jason stood face to face in the middle of the court, Leo stood off to the side with the ball. He threw the ball strait up into the air, we jumped to get. I hit the ball before Jason, and it flew over to Frank. He got the ball awkwardly.

But no one wanted to get from him, because he looked big and muscular. And VERY intimidating.

"FRANK OVER HERE!" I shouted at him, he threw the ball at me. I caught and dribbled it down the court, expertly dodging and winding my way through the others. But I found myself trapped between Chris, and Dakota (who wasn't drunk off cool-aid for once). Conner had an open shot near the basket, so I threw it toward him.

But Jason thought I would do that, and him and Leo ran over and blocked him. I was able to skirt past my defenders, Connor threw the ball toward me and I shot it into the hoop.

2:0

The crowds cheered, as the ball swished in.

This was going to be fun.

Everything was going great. The scores were 22:22, I was about to shoot the ball again. But Chris slammed into me forcefully, making it a foul.

The Aphrodite girls (and some boys) became cheerleaders. Blue for my team and Red or Jason's.

Coach Hedge, who became the referee (surprisingly) blew his whistle loudly and signaled the foul. I stood at the foul line.

The team lined up at the sides. There were only 10 seconds left on the clock before the end of the game.

"First one is dead." Coach said, I threw the ball but it bounced off the rim. Chris threw the ball back.

**"**This one is alive." Coach said, everyone got ready to get the ball in case I missed. I breathed out, and threw the ball.

IT SWISHED right as the buzzer went off. The crowds erupted in cheer.

I walked up to Jason's team who look a little disappointed.

"Where do you want to eat?" Jason asked.

"How about Mcdonalds?" Nico suggested coming up from behind Jason scaring half to death.

"Sure." Percy's team agreed.

"Jackson, you are on badass player" Jason smiled. I smiled back.

"I know."

All done. I'm kind of disappointed in this chappie. But oh well. R&R! suggestions are welcomed.


End file.
